


When You Walk Away (Please, Oh Baby, Don’t Go)

by WaiiKitsune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Takes Place in Third Semester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/pseuds/WaiiKitsune
Summary: “I just thought… if I could start cutting myself off now, it wouldn’t hurt so much later.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	When You Walk Away (Please, Oh Baby, Don’t Go)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after hitting the barrier in the last palace, but before going to break it, so this is probably canon divergence? I wrote this mostly because I was salty at the lack of Justice slink in third semester.

“Our goal is the heart of Mementos. _Again_.” Joker summarised. “Panther, Fox, Violet, you’re up front. The rest will rotate as backup.” 

Most of the Phantom Thieves shot each other and Joker’s back questioning looks. Team arrangements had always been decided by Joker, and rarely did the Phantom Thieves have any need to object to the arrangement, but the distinct lack of Crow in the frontline had them confused—Crow had been on the front ever since they had regrouped to take down Maruki’s reality, after all. 

“W-What about—” Queen started, only to be cut off. 

“We’re wasting time,” Crow snapped. “Let’s go.” 

Joker walked down the escalator without another word and the Phantom Thieves scrambled to follow, still shooting each other confused looks. 

Crow hung back momentarily, snarling when he recalled the way Joker had _flinched_ when he spoke. That idiot was hiding from him. Crow would find out what by the end of the day.

“Cr—” Joker bit down hard on his lips. 

“Joker?” Navi echoed questioningly in his ear. 

“Just thinking.” He answered quickly, dodging a physical attack aimed at him while mentally shuffling through his Personas for a curse attack. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d slipped up today. Joker was decently confident that he had been able to hide them from most of the Phantom Thieves, but Navi being Navi, it was impossible to hide the slip-ups from her. He was thankful that she didn’t seem to be pushing him for an answer and was even helping him cover up by interrupting with several well-timed Moral Supports, but he was certain that he’d be cornered the moment they left Mementos today. 

Joker needed to stop instinctively relying on someone. 

Joker needed to calm down and _focus_. 

“Black Rider!” He finally decided, summoning the persona with a burst of flames. “Maeigaon!” 

“All enemies down! Time for an all-out-attack!!” Navi announced cheerfully. 

“Let’s go!” Joker called out. 

Panther, Skull and Violet immediately acknowledged the command, leaping in to strike down the remaining Shadows. Joker lagged behind for just a second before joining in, and finished off the Shadows with his usual flourish. 

(Unbeknownst to him, no one wanted to point out to Joker how forced it had looked.)

“Stairs should be up ahead,” Navi said, once the team piled back into the Monabus. 

Joker nodded, inwardly hoping it could be a safe floor. He needed to escape for a bit, and a safe floor was the least conspicuous place to do so. He needed to reorganize his mind, to clear his stupid thoughts on focus not on what was coming, but what was right ahead of them at this instance. 

“Stairs,” Queen announced. “Everyone out.” 

“The next floor looks safe!” Navi said while Morgana changed back into his Metaverse form. “Just in time~” 

“I need a soda…” Skull groaned. 

“What are you complaining about, you've only been on frontline once so far!” Panther retorted. “ _I_ need a soda. And maybe some chips.” 

“It _is_ time for a break,” Joker agreed, gesturing for the Phantom Thieves to head downstairs. Skull and Panther ran up ahead, with Violet and Noir following close behind. Joker turned to the remaining Phantom Thieves, “Come on. Let’s g- _uaghh_ —!!” 

Joker felt his breath escaping him as he was slammed unceremoniously into the wall by an arm across his chest. His breathing hitched as he instinctively struggled, but the arm on his chest only pressed harder, pinning him to the wall effortlessly. 

“Please, do go ahead,” Crow said pleasantly. “We’ll be down shortly.” 

The remaining Phantom Thieves exchanged several glances, none of them looking like they were going to move, but neither were they saying anything in objection. It was extremely obvious that there was something between Joker and Crow, but more than that, Navi was extremely aware of how much Crow’s temper had been boiling increasingly for every time Joker slipped up in battle trying to call for Crow. (The fact that he had waited for _this_ long was frankly rather impressive.)

Finally, it was Mona that spoke up, “Just… don’t kill him, okay.” 

“You have my word.” Crow smiled. “Navi can keep an eye on our life signs. I trust that you’ll keep our conversation to yourself.” 

“I won’t listen!” Navi huffed. 

Queen at least had the decency to shoot Joker an apologetic look while Mona and Navi simply shot Joker looks that basically said, _‘It’s your own fault'_. Fox, on the other hand, simply gave Joker a thumbs-up as they went down the stairs, leaving an absolutely furious Crow and a shrinking Joker behind. 

For a full minute, there was only silence between them. Akira had stopped struggling once he finally gave in to the awareness that he was not getting out of Akechi’s claws (literally) and was instead looking defeated and resigned at the same time. Akechi, on the other hand, was taking several deep breaths to calm himself down.

Then Akira decided to speak up and what little calm Akechi managed to gather slipped away again. 

“…Are you upset that you’re not on the front?” Akira asked.

“Am I upset that I’m not on the frontlines?” Akechi echoed, disbelief clouding his voice. The sheer audacity of Akira to continue lying even as he was literally caught in Akechi’s grasp had Akechi speechless while his blood _boiled_. “If you’re going to lie, at least have the decency to weave better lies.” He hissed. 

“I’m—” Denial was quick to burst forth, but Akechi growled and slammed Akira harder against the wall. 

“If the next words out of your mouth is _‘I’m not’_ , I _will_ kill you, Joker.” Akechi snarled. 

“…You told Mona you wouldn’t.” Akira said eventually, a hint of petulance in his voice. 

“I can beat you within an inch of your life instead. Maybe that will get some sense into you.” Akechi spat. “You’ve been avoiding me, Kurusu.” 

Akira couldn’t suppress the instinctive flinch. “I haven’t seen you around either.” He said weakly. 

“Thanks to Maruki effectively letting me go scot-free, I had to deal with the police and classes again, for what it’s worth.” Akechi scoffed. “You have my number and chat ID, Kurusu.” 

“I… I had… school.” Akira answered lamely. 

“Not too busy to be running around for your _friends_ then.” Akechi said coldly. 

“You’re my friend too.” Akira said, fast enough that Akechi believed it—he believed that _Akira_ believed it, that is. 

“You say that, but you can’t even look me in the eye.” Akechi laughed humorlessly. “It seems like your standards have fallen in the time I was dead, Kurusu.” Akira didn’t respond. “…Very well. We have a deal, after all. As long as you uphold your end of the deal, do whatever you like.”

Akechi stepped back and turned to leave, and Akira, eyes still fixed on the ground, gently gripped the torn ends of Crow’s cape with a gloved hand. Akechi was severely tempted to rip his cape back and walk away, but he settled for glaring at Akira instead. 

“I’m not a toy, Kurusu. Either you tell me truthfully what I want to know, or let go and you can go on with your avoidance act. Do _not_ waste my time.” Akechi said. 

“I don’t…” Akira mumbled, tightening his grip on Crow’s cape. “I just… “ He stopped again, exhaling softly. “I just thought… if I could start cutting myself off now, it wouldn’t hurt so much later.”

“…Ahh.” 

“You’re not even going to deny it.” Akira laughed, short and hallowed. 

“Would you prefer if I did?” Akechi spat. Then, in his perfectly pleasant Ace Detective persona voice, said, _“Oh, I’m sure everything will work out well, Joker._ ”

“Don’t.” Akira gritted. 

“ _I’m definitely not going to die again for the second time in three months._ ” Akechi continued in the same voice. 

“ _Don’t!_ ” Akira shouted, pushing Akechi against the wall with shaking hands. “…Don’t…” 

“…I am going to die, Joker. Deal with it.” Akechi said. 

“I can’t deal with _losing you_ _all over again_!” Akira’s voice cracked as he looked down, leaning the top of his head on Akechi’s chest, unwilling to let the other see the tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. “I **_mourned_** you, you bastard…”

“You’re a fool, Kurusu.” Akechi said quietly. “Only _you_ would mourn for the enemy.”

“You’re not… I…” Akira swallowed. “You’re… my friend.” 

“…A horrible decision, really.” Akechi deadpanned. 

Akira smacked a clenched fist against Akechi’s chest half-heartedly. “You are an asshole.”

“…When did you realise?” Akechi asked after a while. 

“…I’m not _that_ dumb.” Akira grumbled. 

“Debatable, but continue.”

“Ass,” Akira mumbled under his breath. “…I saw all of their perfect realities and… there was a common thread. They talked about it after they broke out of Dr Maruki’s reality and I started thinking what _my_ perfect reality was. And how… I never broke out of anything.”

“And what _is_ your perfect reality?” Akechi hummed. 

“You don’t need me to say it.” Akira huffed. 

“Maybe I want to hear it.” Akechi said.

Akira couldn’t see it in his position with his head still pressed into Akechi’s chest, but he was certain the other was smirking smugly. “…You.” He could feel himself flushing faintly, but he lifted his head and looked at Akechi right in the eyes anyway. “Just… you. _Alive_.” 

(Akechi was grateful that his true Metaverse outfit came with a _helmet_ because he was certain that his ears were red.) ”You are… an absolute moron.” He said, voice sounding almost _fond_. 

“I never claimed to be a genius.” Akira replied childishly. 

“Kuru— …Akira. Knowing what you know now, I have to ask.” Akechi said solemnly and Akira seemed to shrink in on himself. “Will you go through with Maruki’s change of heart?” 

Akira smiled, dry and humourless. “…What will you do if I say no?” 

“I will cut you down where you stand and change his heart myself.” Akechi replied without hesitation. 

Akira was still smiling, but a hint of genuineness had slipped in as he took a step back purposefully. “Goro,” He said softly. “Let’s make a deal. Let me have your time until the end of tomorrow, and I will change Dr Maruki’s heart.” 

Akechi’s eyes were wide under the red lens of his mask. “Kurusu, you…” 

“Damn. Back to Kurusu already?” Akira mock-sulked for a moment before slipping back into Joker’s practiced casualness. “…How about it? I don’t think it’s that bad of a deal, unless spending time with me is such a torture.” He rubbed the back of his head, an action that was startlingly out of place with Joker. 

“I enjoyed our time together.” Akechi huffed without thinking. (He regretted the words immediately when the other immediately broke into a wide smile with just a hint of Joker’s smugness seeping through.) “Very well, Ku— Akira. You have a deal.” 

There was beat of silence as Akira processed the words, then—

“ _Thank you_ ,” Akira breathed. Still partially in shock over Akechi’s agreement, he took a step forward instinctively only to jerk back at the last moment. “I, umm… w-we should…” 

Akechi sighed, “This is a pointless formality at this point, but yes, you may touch me.” 

Akira beamed at that, stepping forward to carefully wrap Akechi in a hug. He used a hand to push his domino mask up, then tucked his head against Akechi’s shoulder. He shut his eyes and fisted Crow’s cape tightly. 

“I… I can’t change your mind, can I?” Akira asked softly. 

“No,” Akechi answered. “And if you ask me that another time, I _will_ kill you.” 

“…I’ll hold you to it.” Akira said quietly. 

“We literally just made a deal a moment ago, K— Akira.” Akechi sighed. “Trust me, I will _not_ let you fail at changing Maruki’s heart. Actually, no, I will let _you_ fail, but _I_ won’t.”

Akira hummed softly. “...Goro?”

“ _What._ ”

“Can I… kiss you?” 

Akechi choked, and he immediately wrapped an arm around Akira to keep him in place when he saw the raven shifting in an attempt to see what was surely a flush on Akechi’s face. “Buy me dinner first, moron.” 

“ _Honey_ ,” Akira drawled in Joker’s sauve voice. It was muffled against Crow’s suit, but Akechi felt the effects anyway. “I’ve seen you naked.” 

“ _That doesn’t count_!” 

“I have given you _so_ much free coffee, it’s a miracle Sojiro hasn’t kicked me out for trying to run him out of business.” Akira said instead. “Technically I treated you to takoyaki once.” 

“I will actually murder you, you piece of sh—”

“So yes, I will take you on a date. I’ll even let you choose the location.” Akira finished smoothly. 

“…It’s not a date.” Akechi scoffed. 

“It’s whatever you want it to be, honey.” Akira replied placatingly. “I just… I’ve just decided that I was being dumb—”

“Congratulations, now you finally know how I feel.” 

“—and I just want to spend as much time with you as possible.” Akira said as though he wasn’t interrupted. 

“… _F_ _uck_.” Akechi mumbled in a breathy whisper, and Akira, being as close as he was, heard it clearly. “You are… destined to be the death of me, aren’t you.” 

Akira relocated the arm that was around Akechi’s waist to his shoulder, pushed Akechi’s mask up and surged upwards to press his lips against Akechi’s in one smooth move. Before Akechi could even begin to process the action, Akira had already shifted back, pink colouring his cheeks as he tugged at a stray strand of fringe. 

Akechi ran a tongue over his lips dazedly before sense returned to him and he yanked on Joker’s coat lapels _hard_. Akira’s eyes were wide when he fell forward and their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss. Akechi kissed like everything he did in life; relentless and with a competitive streak miles long. Akira kissed like a man running out of time, desperate and rough. Neither of their breathing were even close to being even when they finally broke apart, still pressed up tightly against each other.

“I never said _‘yes’_ , Akira.” Akechi rasped, staring with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Your actions said otherwise,” Akira answered, Joker’s smirk tugging at his lips. “Besides, I have to live up to the Phantom Thieves image at least once, don’t I?” He tapped a finger against Akechi’s chest, right above his heart. 

“You ostentatious moron.” Akechi rolled his eyes. 

Akira’s eyes were soft and fond and Akechi swallowed, wanting to look away yet his body refused. Akira curled a hand around Akechi’s face, thumb stroking his cheek gently. 

“Goro… I—” 

Akechi covered Akira’s mouth with a clawed hand. “That is the one thing that you cannot do, Akira. I won’t allow it.” He smiled wryly. “Consider it an additional condition to our deal.” He could feel Akira frowning under his gloves, but nodded eventually. Satisfied, Akechi removed his hand and readjusted his mask, gesturing to the escalators. “Come then. I believe we have a barrier to break, and a date to go on.” 

Akira ducked under the protruding portion of Crow’s mask and brushed his lips against Akechi’s once more. “One more for the road,” Akira grinned cheekily, slipping his mask back on his face. He happily ignored the death glare Akechi was shooting at him and laced their gloved hands together before glancing abashedly at Akechi from under his bangs. “Is this… okay?”

The _‘if we let the others know’_ was left unsaid, but Akechi understood nevertheless. A very, _very_ minuscule part of him was even touched that Akira was considering _his_ feelings on the matter but frankly, Akechi was long past giving two shits about what people thought of him. “I _live_ on spite.” He answered truthfully, and Akira nodded, leading them to the escalator.

To say that the Phantom Thieves were shocked to see both Joker and Crow alive _and_ holding hands was an understatement. The fact that Joker had brought up their interlaced hands to press a kiss to the back of Crow’s hand didn’t help matters. (Crow rolled his eyes at his dramatics.)

“Are we good to go?” Joker asked before any major protests could break out. “Because I have a date after this so…” 

_“You have a_ **_what_** _?_ _!”_

“I hate you.” Crow sighed long-sufferingly.

“Me too, honey.” Joker grinned. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
